Amber and Alfie you did it again
by SibunaChika1227
Summary: Amber and Alfie are finally getting married. but is their big day all about Amfie or Fabina getting back together
1. Chapter 1

Nina POV

It was the day that Amber has been waiting for her whole life, her wedding day. We were in her apartment that she shared with Alfie, but she kicked him out because, as Amber would say, it is against the rules to see the bride before the wedding. So here I am, deciding on colors of my makeup to take to the church with me.

"Pink, that is like your color." Amber handed me pink eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick and blush. I agree. I was just happy that she didn't give me a pink foundation, and then I would've looked like a ghost. Then Amber asked me the question that I never wanted to hear.

"So do you have a date?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes because there is a line of boys just waiting for me to say yes to a date with them" I said in the most sarcastic voice.

"So you do have a date?" Really?

"I don't. You know I haven't dated anyone ever since Fabian."

"Did you hear that?" she took out her phone and I saw that she was on face time with none other than….

**Who was on face time with amber?**

**Tell me if I should continue in reviews.**


	2. singing

Nina POV

Fabian… out of all the people on her contact list it had to be Fabian freaking Rutter. I was not happy with amber at all.

*Flashback Nina POV*

We were in college and we were growing strong. I was sitting on my coach watching my all-time favorite movie of all time, Grown Ups. I heard a knock on the door; I got up off the coach and opened the door. My soon to be ex was standing at the door.

"Hey. What's up?" I noticed that he was tense. "Are you okay?" I moved out of the way so that way so that he could come in but he just stood there and then blurted out the words I have dreaded my entire life. "I am breaking up with you."

"Why?"

"J-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"You don't even have to finish that sentence, Fabian. Bye!" I slammed the door in his face. I ran to my room ad started to cry. The bad thing is that he lives like in the apartment that you can see through my window. I shut the curtains and put on Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. That didn't help at all. I cried myself to sleep the next 4 weeks. I never got over him though.

*End of Flashback*

Nina POV

I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Nina why are you-"Amber stopped mid-sentence.

"I will see you at the church okay. You can just take my makeup there. See Ya." I left her apartment and went to mine. I walked straight to my room and laid out a pair of cloths to change into before I left for her wedding. I looked up and saw that Fabian was sitting on his terrace with his phone and quickly looked up at me. I turned and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my stereo. I turned my favorite CD on and it played My Perfect Day. I could swear I could've sung out loud but I just changed the song. Then it played Just a Dream- Nelly. I turned it up. I jumped in the shower and started to sing along. I took a 5 minute shower. I grabbed my stereo and plugged it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I left you hanging. I promise I didn't mean to. Here is my update.**

Fabian POV

I feel so terrible for breaking up with Nina. I never meant to hurt her. But in the end if I didn't she still would've been hurt.

*Flashback No one's POV*

I was walking out of my apartment to go see if Nina was free to go on a date so that I could purpose to her. Then Joy, a.k.a whack-job, Mercer came up to me.

"Hey Fabes. So since you have to break up with Nina I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie." I was very confused.

"What do you mean, "since you have to break-up with Nina" there is no way that is ever going to happen." She just laughed.

"So you want your girlfriend dead?"

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention that if you don't go out with me that I would kill her? My mistake"

*End of flashback*

Fabian POV

I looked up from my iPhone to see looking then she quickly shut her curtains. I am so happy that Joy died in a car crash. I mean it isn't good for her family but it was good for me and Nina too. Good for me because now I am not stuck with that psycho path and Nina, well Nina lives to be 25.

**I will update as soon as I can. Probably in like 20 minutes.**


	4. on a good track to a new start

Fabian POV

I looked up and saw Nina singing along to give your heart a break by Demi Lovato. I missed that. I looked and saw her look at her wall and saw I was looking at her and got up. She went her stereo and changed it to Defying Gravity from Wicked.

"Amber are you sure that it would work? Nina won't even look me in the eyes." I said to my phone.

"Of course, you see her every night don't you?" I nodded my head. "You see her mascara running down her face all the time. Right?" I nodded, letting her do all the talking." That is because is crying about the Fabina break-up. She even told me that she never got over you. She even had her own little party when she heard Joy had died in that huge car crash."

"Funny, so did me!"

"What? She was your girlfriend."

"She blackmailed me into breaking up with Nina."

"What did she threaten you with?"

"Nina's life." She just sat there shocked." Hey Amber I got to get ready. So do you. Byes see you at your wedding." I pressed end and looked up one more time. She was still sat there then she got up, grabbed her phone, purse and a dress, probably her bridesmaids dress. With all that she took one more glance at me and saw I was still looking at her and went back to where she was.

I realized needed to get going too. I grabbed my tux and was out the door. I saw Nina as she was getting into her car. I waved but she just got right in. I waited for her engine to turn on, but it never ever came on. Then I saw her fixing her make-up. She put it down and started the engine up. She waved when she drove past her. I smiled and waved back.

**I will update when I can**


	5. Chapter 5

Nina POV

The entire afternoon I was waiting for Amber and Alfie's wedding, I saw Fabian kept looking up at me. I was thinking that it was a sign. That he still liked me instead of that… I don't really like to use that language. I noticed that he was leaving when I was. I knew he was invited to Amber's wedding but why did he leave early. I just decided to ignore him. I got to my car fixed my make-up and left the apartment building.

*20 minutes later*

I arrived at the chapel just in time for amber to show up. We went into the church when we saw Alfie, along with Jerome and Eddie. We met up with Mara and Patricia, already in the dresses. I turned my head and saw Fabian. I walked to the bath room, quickly. I tried to calm myself down, that didn't really help. I walked to the dressing room, where Amber, Patricia and Mara were all talking.

"Hey Nina. Where were you?" Amber asked me.

"Amber, is Fabian the best man?" I asked her firmly.

Amber POV

So Fabian and I's plan was to play their song. Fabian would ask Nina to dance. Hopefully she will say yes. Then when the song ends he will ask her to talk then tell her what happened with Joy. I know this is my wedding but, I still want to help Nina out. She is my best friend. I want her to be as happy as I am.

"Yes. Jerome said Fabian should do it because of," I looked over at Mara. "Sibuna" I whispered to her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina POV

I thought that there was more to then just being the Best man because of Sibuna. I nodded and grabbed my make-up Amber brought for me.

"Nina, are you okay? Did I cause you to be like this? Because I keep on saying stuff I shouldn't be mentioning." I got up immediately.

"Amber stops crying. You can't be crying unless they are tears of Joy. It's your wedding day, I would never forgive myself if you cried and it was my fault."

"Nina, I have to tell you something."

"What?" she looked me straight me in my eyes.

"I… I… had…" I set her down on the couch.

"I'm going to get her some coffee. Do you want something?" they just shook their heads. I left the room with my keys and bag in hand. I decided to go ask the guys if they wanted anything. I knocked on the door and saw Alfie at the door. "Hey I was going to get some coffee for Amber and wanted to know if you wanted anything."

"Yeah. Could you get me Mt. Dew? You guys want something?" Jerome jumped right up.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss." He puckered up.

"Sure. When I am the only one alive and you are dead." I smiled and I noticed Fabian laughed a little too. "What do you really want, Jerome?"

"Just a Coffee, Sweet cheeks" I glared at him.

"Fabian?"

"I'm good." I left with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina POV

I got the drinks and put extra sugar in Alfie's drink because, knowing how Alfie, he will fall asleep in like the first 20 minutes. I pulled up to the church and Swag it out by: Zendaya started to play. I turned the music up and got out my phone.

Fabian POV

I walked out of the church to look for Nina. As I turned I saw her coming up to the church parking lot. She pulled out her keys but didn't turn the car off. She just sat there and played on her phone.

Nina POV

I was on my iPhone, to be specific on Facebook. I was debating to send Fabian to my friends list. I finally decided. Yes, add Fabian to your friends list. I sent it and got out my car. Not even a couple seconds of sending the requests he replied.

**(Fabian, **Nina)

**Look up!**

I looked up and saw Fabian. I smiled and silently laughed. I turned to my phone.

Have u been standing there the hole time?

**Maybe.**

Whatever

I turned and saw him gone. I smiled to myself. I grabbed my headphones and the drinks and went inside.

"Hey Nina, what took you so long?" Jerome asked me. "Were you day-dreaming about me again?"

"I was too busy poisoning your coffee." I smiled and handed him his coffee.

"Well played Martin, well played." Jerome replied.

"Here you go Alfie. I think you will like it I got the biggest one I could find." He clapped his hands together. I think I pleased him. I walked out of the room listening to Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I turned and saw Fabian looking down at me.

"Nothing. Just a really, really, really good song, that explains my life right now." I smiled in reply.

"Really, what song is it?"

"Um… Girlfriend." His smile turned to a frown. I just walked into the room, with a little turn of my head. He just stood there shocked. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." That was not the answer I wanted. I just smiled feeling a tear coming down my face. I quickly walked away.

"Nina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to get ready. You know how Amber, always wanting to be ready." I went to the room.

"Hey Nins, what's wrong?" I sniffled.

"I still love him, but he doesn't love me back."


	8. Chapter 8

Nina POV

I broke down into tears. Amber pulled me to the coach.

"Nina don't worry that idea will change after the wedding reception." I was confused. I looked up from my hands.

"What do you mean?" she realized what she just said.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry that will change all tonight." I nodded. Amber can do anything to make me happy. I stood up.

"I'm going to go get my makeup bag. I will be right back. Do you want me to bring my iPod stereo?" they nodded their heads. I walked out of the room and wiped my tears. I walked out to my car and noticed I forgot my keys. I quickly grabbed my bobby pin that I always carry in my pocket.

"Hey, no using your bobby pins for breaking into cars." I turned and pulled my earphones out. It was, of course, Fabian.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I joked.

"How did you know?" he said sarcastically. I silently laughed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm drawing a pony. What does it look like I'm doing?" I turned back to my car. "I'm trying to get my make-up and stereo." I finally got it. "Yes!" I silently celebrated.

"Well, you succeeded. Want some help?" he held his hand out to help me.

"No, I just have to get a couple things."

"Don't say I never offered." Was he teasing me?

"I won't. You know what I will start to hold that against you." I smiled in a jokingly way. This is now how we talk to each other. Hey, at least we are talking. I grabbed my pink, cube stereo. "So how has life treated you?"

"Pretty okay." I had a confused look on my face he must have noticed. "It's not going to well."

"Specify."

"Well, I have an awesome job, but I don't know why but I'm missing something. You know a raise, a life, a girlfriend." I stood right up with my make-up bag and stereo in hand.

"You're over Joy. Wow that didn't take long."

"Well, she's not the only girl in the world. There will be other girls."

Fabian POV

HINT, HINT NINA! HINT, HINT! I couldn't be any more obvious right now.

Nina POV

I thought he was talking about another girl, wishing that he was talking about me. I wanted to know for sure so with my natural instincts to figure out.

"Do I know her?" I started asking questions.

"Yes I think you do." He answered me.

"How old is she?"

"23" I was happy. That is how old I am.

"Does she live in the apartment complex?"

Fabian POV

I know what she is doing. I quickly began to think of her friend Nicole, who is 23.

"No."

Nina POV

My heart just sank.

"What's her name?" I said with no meaning.

"Nicole." I couldn't believe it. Nicole, one of my best friends.

"Really, so what do you like about her?"

"Well, she's pretty, a good friend and really nice."

"When did you meet her?" I was curious.

Fabian POV

Uh oh…


	9. Fabina?

Fabian POV

What to do? What to do?

"She got the wrong apartment building complex when she visited you." _Good job Fabian. _I thought to myself.

"When," she is so good at this game.

"Two months ago." I am so much better though.

"Really?" she turned to me. "Are you sure?" she knows I am lying. "Because, she hasn't visited me since my Gran died. Why are you lying to me?"

"I really need to go." I started to walk off. I turned my head and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She got the rest of her stuff and started walking towards the entrance. She walked right passed me. Then she started to run. I mentally slapped myself. I just made things worse, if that is possible. I just kept walking.

Nina POV

I can't believe I actually thought that

Nina POV

I can't believe I actually thought that he liked me back. When is this wedding going to start? I got on my make-up, my dress and my shoes now I am having a laugh seeing Patricia in her bridesmaid dress. She is just shaking her head at me.

"STOP! I GET IT I LOOK FUNNY!"

"I'm not laughing at that, I have never seen you in pink. You look awesome."

"I will never wear pink again."

"I don't know about that." Fabian walked in. His mouth dropped. "Why is your mouth open?" his mouth shut immediately.

"The wedding is getting ready to start." I nodded.

"Okay, thanks." He closed the door. I sighed. "Amber, it's time to get married." She squealed. I stood up and fixed my dress. I grabbed my bouquet and some of Amber's dress.

"Let's get married." I laughed at her confidence. We walked to the sanctuary entrance and saw the guys. Jerome, Mick and Fabian were all waiting for us. Their eyes bugged out when they saw us. We laughed and walked to them and grabbed a hold of them and I faced forward.

"Nina I didn't mean to hurt you I swear."

"Like when you swore you loved me. When you swore that I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Like when you said that you never leave me and especially for Joy?" he was speechless. I was happy when the music started. We walked to the front. I was happy. I waited for Amber. She looked so beautiful. I smiled and kind of wished that was Fabian and I. the whole thing was a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Fabian.

"You may now kiss the bride." Alfie and Amber kissed and everyone cheered. They walked back down the aisle and I took Fabian's arm and walked down the aisle. I saw Amber as she was walking into the room. I ran into the room.

"Paging Mrs. Lewis. Mrs. Lewis to a reception please."

"NINA! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I'M MARRIED!"

"AHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHAHHHHHHAHHHHH!" we squealed with each other. Soon we felt like a bunch of teenagers. We laughed.

"Come on, we have a reception to get to." I pulled her to the room where Alfie was. I knocked on the door and Fabian opened. "I was just dropping off Mrs. Lewis. So go, be a married couple." Amber ran to Alfie and gave him a huge hug. I smiled and walked away.

"Nina, can I tell you something?"

"I am all ears." I actually wanted to hear this.

"You when I broke up with you and I said that it was because of…"

"Joy, yes I recall the worst day of my life." I replied.

"Well, I didn't go out for the way I liked, but I went out with her for you." I was confused he must have seen that because he started to explain. "Joy came up to me and was like, 'hey Fabian since if you don't break-up with Nina or else I will kill her you and I should go out'" I smiled at his generic girl voice. "I never wanted to break-up with you. Those two weeks were the worst two weeks in my entire life. Don't act like you don't sit on your bed, ruining your make-up, singing sappy love songs over me. I spoke to Amber and she said you had your own little party when Joy died."

"I'm going to kill Amber." I joked taking one step closer to him. "What are you saying?"

"I kind of had my own little party. I kind of wanted to tell you, no ask you. Will you be the second part of, as Amber says, Fabina again?" I brought him closer and…


	10. maybe something awesome

Nina POV

I kissed him, on the lips! I was so happy. I was smiling through the whole kiss. I pulled away and looked down.

"I love you" I looked up at him and hugged him. "Will you be my girlfriend, again?"

"How can I say no?" I smiled and we walked to the outside. We got some bubbles and Amber and Alfie came out. They got into the stretch limo and the driver drove them to the reception area. I walked to my car and started the engine.

I started the car up and put the air. I turned in the radio and popped Kelly Clarkson's All I ever Wanted cd. I immediately listened to my life would suck without you. I smiled and changed the gears. I drove off to the reception area, early so that I could help set up. I got there and immediately saw Alfie and Amber. They were talking. I got out and grabbed my purse. I dropped my keys in my purse and went to Amber. I put my finger over my mouth so that I could surprise Amber. I walked up to Amber.

"Guess who just got the love of their life back." She turned around and squealed. We hugged each other and squealed.

"Wow! Two good things happened today. I got married and you got Fabian back. BEST DAY EVER!" I laughed and we went inside.

"Wow!" I was shocked. All we really needed to do was light the candles. I grabbed the lighters and handed them to amber, but I was hesitant about Alfie.

"PLEASE?" He basically yelled. I smiled and handed him a lighter. We started lighting the candles. In 15 minutes we were done. I sat down and waited. In about 15 minutes Patricia and Mara came. I was getting restless. _Where is Fabian? _I thought to myself. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and Fabian kissed my cheek.

"Hi." He sang. I smiled and turned fully around.

"Hey. What took you so long?" I asked him.

"I got stopped by a couple people. They were talking like there was no tomorrow." I laughed at his comment.

"We have to go over there and wait." I told him pointing at the little room.

"How long?" he said raising his eyebrow. She just shrugged. They trudged to the room and sat on the couch. Nina rested her head on Fabian's shoulder. Yep this was pretty comfortable.

~20 minutes later~

Amber walked into the room and we were all happy. That room got really stuffy. Patricia was getting ready to kill Alfie for talking about aliens. I was getting ready to kill too.

"It's time to get this party started." I stood up and was so ready to finally be in the reception area. I took Fabian by the hand and grabbed my bouquet. We walked to the main entrance and gave the DJ the signal.

"Ladies and Gentleman the maid of honor, Nina Martin, and the Best man, Fabian Rutter!" the DJ announced and went to the auditorium. I smiled and we walked to the table and I took my seat. I put my bouquet on the table. I smiled as Patricia walked to the table with Jerome. She didn't look too happy. I snickered. She gave me the evil eye.

"What is so bad?" I asked her, while she was sitting down.

"A lot of people in here know me, I will say it again I HATE IT THIS DRESS!" I smiled. Mara soon came out by herself. I smiled her shoes were to die for, I almost pulled them off of her, I think Amber actually tried. After we got some very, and I mean very, fancy food, we ate.

"Nina, could you start the toast?" Amber asked me taking a bite of her strawberry. I nodded. I got up and walked over to the DJ.

"It's time to start the toasts." He nodded and picked up the mike. He handed me on.

"Okay it is time for the toast. We are having the lovely maid of honor, who should ask for my number after this," I scoffed and looked at a jealous Fabian. "Nina Martin." I smiled and stood up.

"Amber and I have been best friends forever. We talked about your big day literally the second we graduated. Alfie, no. alien. Hunting. Okay. So with that, to Amber and Alfie." I raised my glass and everyone mimicked me. I handed the mic to Fabian and sat down.

"Alfie and I were not that close, but we had our moments. So to Amber and Alfie." He raised his glass and we mimicked him. I smiled.

Maybe tonight will be much better.


	11. The Question

Nina POV

As the night went on people left so I decided to leave.

"Hey Ambs, I think I am going to head home. It's been a really emotional day." I said looking over at Fabian and smiling. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks for coming Nina. I hope you had a good time. I know I did." I smiled and hugged her. I went over to Fabian and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I pecked his lips.

"Hey, I was leaving so I wanted to do that." I told him smiling.

"Well I am glad that you did." He told me grabbing my waist and kissing my cheek. I smiled and said my goodbyes to everyone and left.

When I got to my apartment I grabbed my iPod and makeup bag. I walked to my door and unlocked it. I walked in and sat my stuff on the table and unzipped my dress and got dressed in my PJs. I got in bed and pulled out my iPhone4s. I got a text from Fabian.

(**Fabian,** Nina)

**Hey. Wat r u doin'?**

Txtn u

**U bored 2?**

Yes. U wanna cum over and hang it out, catch up.

**Nothing would make me happier, B over in like 10.**

Kk. :P

**:P**

***10 minutes later***

Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming!" I screamed from my bedroom, getting off my bed. I opened the door and Fabian stood there smiling. I smiled and pulled him in. We sat on the coach catching up. Soon we were sitting on my bed making out. I slowly lay down and he got on top of me. We soon took off our clothes and… well you know what happened next. We lay under the bed covers awake and our hands intertwined. I was rubbing his knuckles with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled and cuddled into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"You comfortable?" he laughed at me.

"Yeah, you're really comfortable." I laughed back at him. I traced his six-pack and laughed.

"So anything else I haven't heard about your life since we broke up?" I looked at him. He could tell that I was remembered that day. "I am so sorry for saying it." I looked at him and pecked his lips.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I told him lying back down. He stroked my hair and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and my phone ringing. I picked it up and Amber was calling. I grabbed some clothes (outfit on profile) and went into the bathroom. I turned on the speaker and set it on the sink.

(Nina, **Amber**)

Hey Ambs! What's up?

**I was wondering if you could come shopping with me for bikinis. I really need some more, if you know what I mean.**

Ewes… gross Ambs don't put those images in my head. Um, I guess I could if you don't mind me looking like crap.

**Yeah, don't worries you won't have to come for long, just for like an hour.**

Sure, as long as you promise me not to drag me through the stores of Victoria Secret.

**You never know when you will need a sexy bra and underwear.**

Goodbye Amber.

I hung up and put my hair in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went out to my bedroom. I found Fabian holding a pillow and sleeping still. I tugged his arm and he just groaned.

"Fabian, I need to meet Ambs. I will be back here in like an hour. Okay, then we can have our little lazy day." He nodded and I pecked his cheek and met Amber.

*1 hour later because I hate talking about shopping*

I walked into my room and saw Fabian watching the news. He was in his PJs.

"Hey baby, what have you been doing all day?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just been very lonely without you. So how was shopping?" I sighed and went into the bathroom. I changed into my plaid pajamas. I went out and got under the covers. I snuggled into his chest. "Was it that bad?"

"She made me try on like 20 and I had to buy at least 5. She ended up getting like 2 billion bikinis and like 2 million one pieces. She is so obsessed." I sighed and grabbed the remote. I turned on Rush Hour 2.

"So did you take any pictures?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Why do all guys ask that? But, to answer your question, yes. Hand me my phone." I said pointing to my nightstand. He handed me my phone and I went to my photos. The entire time his eyes were popping out of his head. I laughed. He put the phone on the night stand and kissed my head. I looked up and kissed him on the lips. I smiled and snuggled back into his chest.

"So, I heard that you had a little me party when you found out Joy died. Am I correct?" I smiled and looked up at him. I shook my head yes. "I did too. Do you love me?"

"Of course, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I looked at him. He slid me into his lap. I laughed. "What are you doing?" He had a serious face on.

"Nina, I know we just got back together but I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So," he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it. "Nina Christine Martin, will you marry me?" I looked at him and said…


	12. the answer, the fever, the future

Fabian POV

I have wanted to ask her that on the day I broke up with her. I was waiting for her response.

"Yes! A million times yes. I love you, forever and always." I slid the ring on her finger and looked up at her, we kissed. I was smiling.

"Diddo… only I… love you… more… than words can… say." I said in between kisses. We soon just stopped and lay in her bed. "I actually wanted to ask you that since that terrible day. I am so sorry."

"Well, now that I know that I am happy for that day. Well, for what you wanted to do on that day. I love you, Fabian."

"I love you more." Just then there was a knock on the door. Nina got up to get it. I watched her open the door and two arms wrap around her and kiss her.

"Brent? What are you doing?" he looked confused. She pushed him off of her and pushed him out of the door. She ran to me.

"Fabian, I am so sorry." She wept on my shoulder. I held her in my arms.

"Shh… Nina… its fine. You couldn't stop him."

"I just feel really bad about this. W-we just g-got engaged a-and another guy j-just kissed m-me." I kissed her forehead.

"Nina, who was it?" she looked up at me.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. I hate him. He was the worst person I ever dated." I felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Hey, you're burning up. You stay here I'm going to get a thermometer." She nodded and finally stopped crying.

"It's in the cabinet above the sink." I shook my head yes and got it. When I came back she was watching the news.

"Open your mouth." I was treating her like a two-year-old. She smiled weakly and did as I told her to. I put the thermometer in her mouth.

About two minutes later I took the thermometer out of her mouth. Just as I predicted she had a fever.

"You have a fever." She pouted. I laughed at her. I got her some juice, but when I came back she wasn't there. I knocked the bathroom and it opened slowly. I saw her sitting by the toilet puking. I sat next to her, pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After like 10 minutes of puking she finally looked up from the toilet and leaned against me. I rubbed her forearms. I pulled off of the floor and put her in the bed. She had some juice and fell asleep. I lay down next to her and held her in my arms. I soon fell asleep.

I can't believe she will be my wife.

My life is awesome

**I am going to do a sequel. Just. Be. Patient. **


	13. Epilouge

*Epilogue*

*2 years later*

Fabian POV

Nina and I got married shortly after we figured out she was pregnant, that was what the morning sickness was. We have a beautiful baby girl, Jasmine Elle. I love her with all my heart. We live in a two-story house and we are expecting triplets. Nina is on bed rest, because we had a pretty bad incident with some past rivals. Jasmine's asleep on the coach and I am making some sandwiches for lunch.

I smiled when I saw Jasmine stir on the coach and cuddle into Nina's arms. She started to move around so that she was comfortable. I finished up the sandwiches and took one to Nina and she happily took it. She smiled and slightly tugged Jasmine's arms. When she didn't wake up I tried a different method.

"Jazzy, there's cupcakes in the kitchen!" she instantly woke up. I shook my head and handed her a sandwich. She clapped her hands and took the sandwich. I sat her up and she started to eat. I grabbed my sandwich and started to eat. "Hey Jazzy, what did you color today?" she looked up at me. She finished chewing and looked at me.

"The walls." She smiled. I looked at the walls from where she was sitting. I smiled she drew a stick woman, man and a little girl. The woman had a big stomach. Although it was cute, I was still upset.

"Sweetie, when you draw come ask me for some paper. Okay?" she shook her head yes. "No ice cream tonight, okay?" she was about to say something but she just nodded. I turned on nickelodeon. She smiled and continued to eat.

"Hey, do we have any pickles?" Nina asked me.

"Let me look. I think I got some at the store. "She smiled at me. I got up and kissed her forehead. I walked to the kitchen and checked the fridge. I smiled when I saw the kosher pickles. I grabbed the jar and took them to Nina.

"Here you go, baby." She smiled and kissed my cheek. She took a pickled and closed the lid. Jasmine yawned and set her plate next to her. She laid down her head on a small pillow and slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna take her to bed." I whispered to Nina. She nodded and I picked up Jasmine and took her to her room. I laid her in her bed and she shifted. I smiled and closed the door. When I walked downstairs I saw Nina sleeping. I pulled a blanket over her and sat in the chair.

Yep my life is pretty Damn awesome.


End file.
